


This I Believe

by Lavenderteas



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, English, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Nonfiction, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderteas/pseuds/Lavenderteas
Summary: My English Essay for what I believed in. Not much to say. But please do keep an open mind when reading this





	This I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep an open mind. This is something I believe in. You don't have to be so judgmental about it. I don't mind you sharing your opinion. But don't go telling me that what I believe in is wrong and I should follow yours. I grew up without much support and I've grown from that. I'm stronger now and ready to fight for what I believe. Thank for understanding and please enjoy.

"You need the dark in order to show the light." -Bob Ross

Everything will go on even when you are gone, make the best while you still can. This belief of mine has kept me going for a long time. The world won't change drastically, when you die. The world will keep spinning, people will continue to evolve. I marked my place and strive to make it better. It defines me mostly because I'm a person who is opened minded to things yet I don't like crazy changes. Which is mostly stopping the cycle of life.

I developed this belief after something personal happened and changed me slightly. Nothing crazy, it's something known that happens to a lot of people in their life. An example of things that shaped that belief is that personal event and when I picked up the hobby of writing. I believe this because it's part of life. Something everyone will experience one day.

This belief has guided me through the worst of the worst to the best of the best. It has really kept me calm and collected when I'm in public instead of the safety of my home. I will remain calm and carefully stay near whoever I'm with. Sometimes when I'm home, I will most likely be writing, creating a whole new world with characters who's design are really complex yet the reader can relate to so they can enjoy the story even more. I really enjoy writing since it is a way I can relieve stress and let my imagination run wild.

Everything will go on even when your gone, make the best of while you still can. It guided me through so many problems. It became part of me when I started to write and became much more calm. This belief has affected my life drastically in a good way. It made me a more positive person and striving for a great life. Only to leave behind my writing which people can be relate to and have peace while they can feel like they are in the strange world, the characters live in and go on the journey of their lives with them.


End file.
